shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Shipping Wiki:Manual of Style
Hello! Welcome to this wiki. This page details how articles should be formatted. Please also read our policies if you haven't already. If you are unsure of anything, please contact an Feel free to use the below boxes to format your articles. The boxes will create the article for you and set up the layout. So, all you have to do is fill in the information! width=40 break=no preload=Template:Preload/Character buttonlabel=New Character width=40 break=no preload=Template:Preload/Ship buttonlabel=New Ship width=40 break=no preload=Template:Preload/Fandom buttonlabel=New Fandom Layout Titles/Headings :Headings should have the first letter of every word capitalized, except for prepositions e.g. "of", "in". Neutral Point of View :Similar to , articles should be written from a neutral point of view, so it represents views fairly and without bias. Your opinions should not be promoted in the article. However, the "Fanon" section of a page can have general opinions about the reaction from fans towards the ship. No emoticons :No smileys or emoticons should be used on a article page. Unless it is included within the ship article, or it is a commonly used emoticon within the work. No use of or =Heading= :Articles should use or Heading for main sections (e.g. canon, fanon, fandom). Then heading 3/4, when needed. Ships Canon and Fanon ships : This article accepts ships that are canonical (pairings that are deemed official, or have occurred in the series) or are fanon (a pairing that is not official, no romantic or sexual feelings have been shown towards each other). Underage ships are accepted, however the pages will be removed if an admin feels that the page is too inappropriate. Incest ships are not allowed, however under the Fanon section of Familyships, users may add that there are those who ship the characters romantically. However if that section becomes inappropriate, the section will be deleted. Fanfiction Pairings :Both characters in the pairing must be from an officially licensed or original work. If one or both is not from an official media the page will be deleted. Stubs :A ship page will no longer be considered a stub when there are at least three paragraphs in the Canon section, one in the Fanon section, and at least one link under Fandom. There are exceptions if a ship is less Canon based, so that section is allowed to be smaller. If a ship page remains a stub for six months or longer, it will be deleted. Skeleton :A ship page is considered a skeleton when there is no content on the page aside from an infobox and some headings. If a page is a skeleton, it's automatically added to candidates for deletion. If there is no content on the page for a week, it will be deleted. Template:Infobox/Ship :Articles should use Template:Infobox/Ship as the main infobox for ship articles. Alternatively, use Template:Infobox/Persons for real life ships; YouTubers, actors, musicians and other celebrities, no self-ships. :Use the following code to format the infoboxes: Headings/Sections :For ships, the following headings/sections should be used in this order: * Short introduction should be placed after the sublinks tag, to the form: "SHIP NAME is the TYPE ship between CHARACTER 1 and CHARACTER 2 from the SERIES fandom. * Canon - Describe their relationship in the series and how it progresses. Separate headings can be created if there are multiple types of canon. (e.g. books and movie adaptations) * Moments - Moments between the characters that don't necessarily need a whole section of the canon to talk about. Such as hugs, quick interactions, or smaller conversations. * Children - (optional) - Descriptions of the ship's children can be added here. * Quotes - (optional) - Dialogue between members of the ship, dialogue that other characters have said about the relationship between the ship. * Behind the Scenes - (optional) - Comments from the authors/actors about the ship can be added in this section. * Songs - (optional) - Songs that are normally associated with the ship. * Fanon - Describe how the ship is viewed in the fandom. You can also include why people ship it, common themes in fanfictions, when people started shipping it, the popularity of the ship etc. ** Romantic - Describe how the ship is shipped as a couple. ** Friendship or Family - Not everyone ships everything romantically. Describe how the ship is shipped in that aspect. * Fandom - In this section, you can add links to popular fanfictions of the ship, tumblr blogs, livejournals, AO3 Tags, Wikis etc. * Trivia - (optional) - any small pieces of information that doesn't fit in other sections. * Gallery - (optional) - Screenshots, gifs and official pictures. Fan art is allowed, but it must be sourced. Do not make entire page nothing but pictures. * Videos - (optional) - Fan videos or clips that are about the ship. * Variations - (optional) - Different versions of the ship, that include polyships and familyships. Characters No appearance, personality or plot sections :This wiki is a shipping wiki, so it should only have information on a character's relationships or response in fandom. This means that sections such as personality, appearance, plot, powers and so on should not be added to the wiki. Each series/fandom/franchise has their own wiki for this information. For example, the page Chris Redfield should only talk about Chris' relationships and information in the "fanon" section. But the page on the Resident Evil Wiki is where information on personality, appearance and so on should be added. Must have at least five ship pages before a page is created :A character page is only created if a ship has five non-stub pages. Should a character have less than five ships and a page is created, it is automatically a candidate for deletion. If you want to add any information about a character, you can visit the wiki fandom site from which the character hails, eg. . :SHIP PAGES MUST BE FILLED OUT TO MEET THIS REQUIREMENT Must have at least ten ships listed on the character page :This wiki is focused on shipping, so not every character needs a page. If a character has five ship pages, it can be created, but if there are not at least five other ships listed on the page along with the five ship pages that have already been created, the character page will be marked for deletion and deleted after four days. Template:Infobox/Character :Articles should use Template:Infobox/Character as the main infobox for ship articles. Use the following code to format the infoboxes: Headings/Sections :For characters, the following headings/sections should be used in order (if needed): * Short introduction should be placed after the sublinks tag. Similar to the form: "CHARACTER NAME is a character from the SERIES fandom. * Character - (optional) - A short overview of the character. Quick description of their personality and major plot points can also be added. DO NOT DESCRIBE EVERY DETAIL OF THEIR LIFE. This is not a second wikia for the fandom. * Ships - A list of the ships the character is involved in. This section can be separated in headings, such as "Het", "Slash" and "Femslash". * Canon - A overview of the different relationship that the character is involved in. This should be separated into sections by character. * Fanon - Describe how the character is viewed in the fandom. You can also include reactions towards the character, common themes in fanfictions, memes involving the character, the popularity of the character, popular ships etc. * Children - (optional) - Descriptions of the ship's children can be added here. * Behind the Scenes - (optional) - comments from the authors/actors about the character can be added in this section. * Quotes - (optional) - Dialogue that the character has or dialogue that other characters have said about the them. * List - (optional) - In this section, you can list the top ships for the character on AO3. * Fandom - (optional) - In this section, you can add links to popular fanfictions of the character, tumblr blogs, livejournals, AO3 Tags, Wikis etc. * Trivia - (optional) - Any small pieces of information that doesn't fit into other sections. * Gallery - (optional) - Screenshots, gifs and official pictures. Fan art is allowed, but must be sourced. Fandoms Make sure there are at least five non-stub ship pages for a fandom before creating the fandom, as well as 10 ship able to be listed on the page once it's created. We don't want any shipless fandoms on the Wiki. Template:Infobox/Fandom :Articles should use Template:Infobox/Fandom as the main infobox for ship articles. Use the following code to format the infobox: Headings/Sections :For characters, the following headings/sections should be used in order (if needed): * Short introduction should be placed after the sublinks tag. Similar to the form: "FANDOM/SERIES NAME is a MEDIA TYPE series. Also, a short overview of the fandom can be added. * Plot - An overview of the plot can be added here. * Characters - A list of main characters, and, if its a media that requires it, their actors. * Ships - A list of the ships in the fandom. This section can be separated in headings, such as "Het", "Slash" and "Femslash". * Fanon - Describe the fandom. What is it like? What are popular ships? What memes have been created? What are the reactions of fans to the fandom? When did it gain interest? So on. * Behind the Scenes - (optional) - comments from the authors/actors about the fandom can be added. * List - (optional) - In this section, you can list the top ships for the fandom on AO3. * Fandom - (optional) - In this section, you can add links to popular fanfictions in the fandom, tumblr blogs, livejournals, AO3 Tags, Wikis etc. * Trivia - (optional) - any small pieces of information that doesn't fit into other sections. * Gallery - (optional) - Screenshots, gifs and official pictures. Fan art is allowed but must be sourced. Images Policies Sizing :Where possible, images should be at least 400x300px (an exception is gifs, which are allowed to be 500x200 at a minimum). Images that do not meet this requirement will be deleted. Fan Art :Fanart is allowed on the wiki. However, a source of the artist must be added to the file page using the Template:Image Description. An example of this is: File:FitzWard_-_andlatitude_fanart.png. If you are unsure of how to do this, please contact a . Fanart that is used on this wiki, must not violate copyright. Please make sure that the artist is okay with the file being uploaded to the site. Any unsourced fanart with be deleted if a source is not added, and cannot be found. :Note: When sourcing fanart, please be aware that Pinterest and We Heart It are not reliable sources. Please avoid using these as sources if possible. Inappropriate Images :No pornography, NC-17 images, explicit violent images are allowed to be uploaded to this wiki. This policy is also enforced around the whole of wikia. Any images that involve kissing, partial lack of clothes, cuddling, etc are allowed on the wiki. However, any images that involve genitalia will be removed and is subject to a block. Own Images :If you wanted to upload a non-shipping related image to your userpage, you can. But not to an article page if it isn't related. It is preferred that the Category:User Images is added to any images that are non-shipping/fandom/character related. Format Template:Image Description :When uploading an image, it would be very helpful if Image Description is added. Use the following code to format the infobox: . Otherwise, leave blank. |shipI = If image includes a ship, link to it. Start with shipI, then go in increasing roman numerical order if more than one ship. |shipII = |shipIII = |characterI = If image includes a character, link to it. Start with characterI, then go in increasing roman numerical order if more than one character. |characterII = |characterIII = |prev = If the page is sequence of connected images, add prior image file name. |next = If the page is sequence of connected images, add following image file name. |fandom = If part of specific fandom, link to it. |fandomII = |fandomIII = |description = Less formal description of image. }} Category:Policy